


Imaginary Friend

by abiosis



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt, tommyinnit - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demons, Dream Demon, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghosts, Haunting, Manipulation, Mild Language, Minecraft, My First AO3 Post, Swearing, Violence, why is tagging so strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiosis/pseuds/abiosis
Summary: Summary: "What should we call him?" Tommy asked with a hush voice, "Let's name him, Dream." Tubbo said, a soft, welcoming smile spread on his face."It's nice to meet you, Dream."x x xDuring their first sleepover, twitch streamers, Tubbo and Tommy make a new friend they name, Dream, but little did they know that Dream was not telling the truth on what he really was.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the prologue bro  
> whoop whoop

The blonde rolled his eyes and took a quick swig from his already half dranken Coke can, “Okay, big man, I’ll see you in a few days. What time do you want me there again?” The older one chuckled into his mic. 

Tubbo sighed as he had already answered this question at least twenty times, but didn't care enough to tell his clingy friend to shut up. Tubbo tapped his chin knowingly before replying, “According to the first million times I've said it, I believe it was around one in the afternoon. Does that ring a bell, Tommy?” Tommy let out an obnoxious laugh and nodded with an eager grin plastered on his face, “Yes, yes I get it, and I won't be a second late!” 

Tubbo let out a soft hum into his mic, eyes looking away from his monitor to look outside and at the moon, slightly stretching in his chair before beginning to speak, “Well you're going to be late if you don't go to bed soon. For god’s sake, it’s already two in the morning!” 

Tommy let out a soft yawn when glancing to his desktop clock. He had been on a call with Tubbo for at least four hours now, and if he were being honest with himself then he would say that they were some of the best hours of his life, though he would never admit that to his close friend. 

While thinking of his uneventful day, Tommy suddenly cursed under his breath, realizing that he was supposed to edit one of his videos today; he quickly decided that he’d have to do it before he left tomorrow.

While Tommy was making a to do list, Tubbo had already said goodnight and left the Discord call, chuckling softly when knowing that his friend was procrastinating on pulling an all nighter.

In the end, Tommy reluctantly decided that his body did need sleep. He supposed that listening to music and watching the sun rise would have to wait for another time. The sixteen year old stretched, his black, gaming chair. He listened as he heard it creaking softly as it tilted backward. With a hum, he closed the application, tiredly leading his mouse cursor to the shutdown button before standing up, “Tomorrows a big day for a big man.” he said as he grabbed the now finished Coke can. He hummed the tune of The Able Sisters while walking over to the trash bin before tossing it in. Afterwards, he walked over to his over packed suitcase to see if he was missing anything.

He and Tubbo have been planning this sleepover for months and a few weeks ago, both of their parents had finally agreed to let the boys meet up. He grinned at the thought, knowing how exciting it would be for the two to be able to stream in person together. Not only stream, but now they got to do everything together. 

After checking, double checking, and triple checking, Tommy finally agreed to himself that he had packed everything that he could possibly need. He quickly zipped the red suitcase up before pushing it against the wall.

The boy stood up right and turned off his lights before he jumped onto his unmade bed. He let out a quiet sigh of exhaustion, closing his eyes and entering a state of sleep, unknowing of the events ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my story :)  
> I do not know how often I will be posting, but I will hopefully be getting into the groove of writing sooner or later. I hope you all enjoy the prologue.  
> Also recommendations in the comments are ok. I dont exactly know what I want to do with this story so I'm open for suggestions!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to Tubbo's house to start their exciting sleepover :D

Tommy pressed the side of his head against the glass window of his father’s car, his vibrant, blue eyes excitedly looking around at the falling leaves. He craned his neck towards the older man, poking him on the side of his cheek as he complained loudly, “Oi dad, are we almost to Tubbo’s? This car ride is taking way too long.” the young streamer made sure to prolong almost all of his words, causing his dad’s eye to twitch from annoyance, “Tommy, for the last damned time. We’ll get there in ten minutes or so. Now if you wanna keep on talking, go ahead because I’m perfectly fine with turning this car around.” Tommy’s eyes widened at his father’s threat, immediately retracting his hand, and sitting upright in his seat while biting his lip to avoid saying any other remarks. He soon found himself tapping his foot against the car floor, allowing a smile to creep onto his face as he went onto daydreaming about the many adventures that him and Tubbo could go on.

After what felt like forever, his dad finally pulled into Tubbo’s driveway. Tommy grinned with excitement as he looked at him, hearing him sigh as he put the car into park, “Oh my god that took absolutely forever! Couldn't you have driven any faster! I believe we could've skipped a few of those red lights if you tried hard enough!” His dad looked at his son with furrowed eyebrows, “It’s never too late to turn around Tom.” In response, Tommy let out a shrillish yell while quickly turning. He threw his hand onto the door handle and shoved the passenger door open, practically falling out of the car while doing so. His dad rolled his eyes and turned off the vehicle before opening the car and stepping out, closing it behind him, “Grab your bags and make sure you don't miss anything, there’s no way in hell that I’m driving all the way back here.” 

Tommy nodded and grabbed his suitcase out of the car, smiling as he extended the cold, metal handle and dragged it over to the front door. He took a deep breath, his finger wavering over the door bell for a few seconds. He was really about to meet Tubbo in person. The boy’s eyes widened suddenly; Tubbo was about to open this door and greet him. Tommy perused his lips nervously and furrowed his eyebrows only slightly. What if he accidentally gives off a bad impression? What if he says something stupid? He blinked and shook his thoughts away, this was Tubbo for fucks sake. There was no need to worry. 

He hummed and spammed the doorbell, giggling softly in anticipation. His shoe shifted on the cemented door step, his thumb grazing over the suitcase handle as his best friend opened the front door; a large grin effortlessly spreading across his face. 

“Tommy!” the boy shouted as he jumped into his arms, wrapping his arms around his torso and squeezing tightly. The other jumped slightly, his blue eyes widening in surprise before he slowly hugged back, chuckling and letting go of the handle to wrap his other arm around the small figure in front of him, “It took you forever to get here! You're like five minutes late!” Tubbo complained with a whine, “Blame my father’s slow driving, it’s not my fault” the taller rolled his eyes, shifting his stance so he didn't topple over, due to his friend leaning against him. 

After what felt like forever in Tommy’s opinion, Tubbo finally let go and stepped away, letting a gentle sigh escape from his lips, “Come on inside big man, I’ll show you around.” he walked into the house and waited for his friend to follow. Tommy turned around and huffed, “Dad! Hurry up, Tubbo is waiting!” his father glared at him as he walked up, stuffing his car keys into his back pocket as he looked to Tubbo, sparing him a half smile and wave before going inside. Tommy grinned in excitement as he walked in after his father, shutting the front door behind himself. 

He turned around and found his dad already chatting up a storm with Tubbo’s parents, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull before he looked to his shorter friend, “So are you going to show me around or will we be staying here for the rest of the night?” Tubbo’s eyes widened as he looked up and made eye contact, “Yeah, sorry, come on upstairs. We can put your things in there.” He grabbed onto Tommy’s hand and started dragging him up the carpeted stairs, humming loudly as the other struggled to keep up due to the heavy suitcase. “Tubbo, Jesus Christ man, gimmie a minute!” he laughed loudly as Tubbo reluctantly let go of his hand, spinning around and posing, “Welcome, TommyInnit!”

Tommy raised an eyebrow and glanced around, he’s seen Tubbo’s room on discord more than a million times, but it still felt strange to actually be standing here. He rolled the suitcase in and let it go. The blonde walked over to his friend’s bed and sat down, sighing with content as he looked to an overjoyed Tubbo, “It looks great. I’m happy to finally be here, man. Took fuckin’ forever, but it was worth it.” 

Tubbo giggled loudly while taking a seat next to him, laying on his back and looking up at his cream painted ceiling. Tommy hummed and continued to glace around the boys room, looking down when his friend spoke up after a few seconds, “So what are we gonna do first?” Tommy bit the inside of his cheek and swung his legs while pondering, “Well if you have a spare computer we'll be able to play minecraft. We could possibly stream later if you're up to it.” He rested his hands on his stomach and tilted his head, not knowing what other suggestions to give.

Tubbo nodded in agreement, “Yeah, we have a spare if you want, unless you wanna share mine. We’ll figure it out, don't worry.” The two perked up when hearing Tommy’s father call for them, “Tommy, I’m heading out! I want to leave before traffic hits so some downstairs and wish me a goodbye!” Tommy jumped onto the soft carpeted floors beneath him and raced out, “Coming!” he yelled out, skipping a few stairs as he ran to his father’s arms. A large grin spread on his face when his dad hugged back. His father held him in a tight embrace, looking down at his son with a soft smile on his face.

After a few long seconds, his dad gave him a quick kiss on the head before letting go of his son, “Ok, I gotta go. I hope you two have fun, and make sure to call once and awhile” Tommy stepped away and saluted his dad with an eager grin, “Will do big man!” His dad rolled his eyes and opened the front door, waving goodbye to Tubbo’s parents and Tommy before leaving, “Have a safe drive, dad!” Tommy shouted before closing the door and locking it afterwards.

He spun around and jumped upon seeing Tubbo, inches away from his face, “What the fuck, Tubbo!” the two broke into laughter as Tubbo started trotting up the stairs, “Let’s get you set up and then we can eat.” he spoke as Tommy followed closely, glancing at the walls covered in family photos. He smiled and studied them for the few sparse seconds he had before Tubbo snatched his hand and bolted to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!  
> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Don't know when the second is coming out, but I will be starting it soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Tubbo wiped his mouth with a napkin as he looked down at his empty plate, “Thank you very much for dinner, mom.” Tommy nodded ethuesatically in agreement as he took another bite, “It’s absolutely delicious, thank you.” his mother chuckled as she washed some of the dishes in the kitchen, “It’s no problem boys. I’m just happy that you two like it so much, I would have made more if I knew.” 

The taller friend waved his hand at his mother, “No worries, I’m assuming we’ll be snacking throughout the night; if you don't mind of course.” the woman glanced over to Tommy with a soft gaze, turning off the sink faucet and drying her hands as she spoke to the boy, “You're our guest Tom, of course you can take from the pantry. Just don't make a mess because you will be cleaning it up.” she hummed as she walked over to the kitchen, grabbing the boys’ plates before walking back over to the sink. She carefully rinsed them off before placing them into the dishwasher.

Tubbo took a sip of his glass of water and sighed, looking to Tommy with the same gentle gaze his mother gave him. Tommy didn't realize how similar they looked until now. He found it odd that his two sisters took on more features of their father than their mother, “Genetics are so strange.” he mumbled under his breath as he took a swig of his glass.

“So Tommy, what do you wanna do tonight? I’m thinking of a scary movie marathon.” Tommy’s eyes widened; the two words, ‘scary movie’ sending him into a slight panic, “Tubbo, you know I hate scary shit! We are not doing anything remotely scarring, do you understand?” he sent his friend a menacing glare with the puff of his cheeks, causing Tubbo to let out a giggle, “Don't worry, I was only kidding. I know that you're too big of a baby for something like that.” Tommy’s friend spoke, a challenging tone laced in his voice. 

The tonality of his voice threw Tommy off, he wasn't used to Tubbo mocking him like this. With a loud scoff, he leaned over and flicked Tubbo’s nose, “You take that back! I’m anything but a baby! Have you seen my strong muscles?” the brunette clutched, his nose covered with a hand. He whined as he heard his mother chuckle at their childish bickering, “You boys have a good night. Don't stay up too late.” 

Her son waited for her footsteps to slowly vanish in his ears before hitting Tommy on the head, “I will do anything but take that back.” the boy stuck out his tongue and stood up, grabbing both his and Tommy’s glasses before placing them into the dishwasher. 

Tommy rolled his eyes and rubbed his head with a hand, making a mental note to get Tubbo back later. There was no way in hell that he of all people would take the last swing on TommyInnit. 

He stood up and stretched, his bones cracking slowly as he arched his back. Tubbo watched closely and shivered from the somewhat chilling noise. Now with the sudden urge to crack his knuckles, Tubbo did exactly that, sighing with satisfaction when hearing the cracks, “Would you like to go up to my room or do you wanna chill on the couch for a bit?” 

Tommy’s lips pursed as he thought for a few seconds, “We can sit around on the couch for a bit, put on a not at all scary movie.” He ended his statement with a puff of his cheeks as he sauntered his way to the couch, falling onto it with a smile. He glanced around for the remote and picked it up as Tubbo walked over to the other side of the couch, grabbing a thick, fur blanket before sitting next to Tommy. He draped the blanket over their legs and looked to the tv screen as it flickered on.

With a few button clicks, the taller friend was able to open the Netflix application, already aimlessly scrolling through all of the movies they could watch together. Tubbo watched the screen in front of him - silently, patiently waiting for his friend to pick something out for them. Tubbo’s blue eyes peered over to Tommy unexpectedly as the boy clicked on ‘The Avengers’. “Why am I not surprised?” he spoke with the roll of his eyes. “It’s a good ass movie! I’m the guest, I pick!” The taller boy ridiculed his friend, not giving Tubbo’s opinion another thought before starting the movie.

About a quarter way through, Tommy raised an eyebrow when hearing the creak of a floor board. Without pausing the movie, he turned himself around to see if one of Tubbo’s parents or sisters came down. Tubbo gave his friend a questionable stare, adding “What're you looking at?” Tommy narrowed his eyes as he scanned the room slowly, being sure to look over every detail of the kitchen, “I heard something.” 

Tubbo chuckled and shook his head before going back to watch the movie, “We’re not even watching a scary movie and you're already about to piss yourself.” Tommy sent his friend a quick side glare before going back to watching the little to no movement from the empty kitchen. Choosing to ignore Tubbo’s comment, the blonde quietly mumbled, “I mean it, asshole. I heard something,” the boy glared into the empty, dim lit room, “It’s most likely the house resting, man. Just relax and watch the movie.” 

The boy was about to go back to watching until he saw the light flicker, causing his grip to tighten on the edge of the couch. He bit the inside of his lips and shifted into a more comfortable position, staring up at the light to see if it would flicker again. 

He let out a shrillish yell as Tubbo grabbed onto his arms and yelled, “Boo!” he burst out laughing as Tommy whipped around and gently smacked Tubbo a few times, “You fucking dickhead! Don't scare the shit out of me like that!” His shorter friend was able to block most of the soft hits as he laughed harder, “I-I’m sor-Ow! I'm sorry, I couldn't help m-myself! Ow, Tommy, quit it!” Tommy continued to swear and yell at his friend as Tubbo tried his best to block the rest of his hits. “Don't you ever pull that crap on me again, you dick!” he scoffed. “I’m sorry man! I couldn't help it,” Tubbo defended with a smug grin on his face, “It was just way too good of a moment not to!” He sat back down and looked up to Tommy with an innocent expression, causing him to glare. Tommy crossed his arms and sat back down with a long sigh, disappointed when seeing one of his favorite scenes already done and over with, “Goddamnit Tubbo…” 

Tubbo let out a giggle, “Oh hush, big man, you'll get over it,” he spoke with a lazy hum. “No, I don't think I will,” Tommy nudged his friend's shoulder, sticking his tongue out playfully, deciding that maybe it was best to just ignore the random sounds and distractions from the kitchen. He nudged the thought into his head that maybe the light bulb was going to burn out soon. He nodded his head, agreeing to himself that he was correct and that nothing else would prove him otherwise. 

After a few more distractions of Tubbo going to go get snacks and Tommy going on random tangents about the movie, the two boys were finally able to finish the movie. With a smile, Tubbo clicked out of the movie and picked up his phone. His eyes widening when seeing the time, “Holy shit Tommy, it’s two in the morning.” 

Tommy raised an eyebrow and leaned over, “You wanna go to bed?” he asked. He wouldn't say that he felt tired, but he had no idea what time his friend wanted to wake up. Tubbo smiled as he unlocked his phone and started scrolling through Instagram, “Only if you'd like to. I’m not tired if I do say so myself.” The boy swung his legs, liking some of the posts on his screen here and there.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, “I suppose we can just go upstairs and get ready for bed. If we aren't tired we can just come back down here or stay in your room,” he spoke as he cracked his knuckles, causing Tubbo’s eyes to quickly shift over to his friends hands. With a hum, Tommy’s friend shut off his phone and stood up, extending a hand for him to grab. 

Tommy hid a smile as he grabbed onto Tubbo’s hand, eyes widening only slightly when he was pulled up surprisingly quickly. He had to shift his weight and lean faintly against Tubbo or else he would have most likely fallen onto the smaller figure in front of him. He took a small step back and let go of his friend's hand, wiping it on his chest with a disgusted look on his face, “Your hand is all gross and sweaty,” he said with a hint of sarcasm, causing Tubbo to giggle.

“Oh hush Tommy, you're just jealous that I was able to pull you off the couch with no effort.” The taller boy’s eyes flickered down to Tubbo’s smirk, mumbling a quiet ‘shut up’ as he walked out of the living room and to the stairs; a giggling brunette trailing closely behind.

When the two boys finally closed the door to Tubbo’s bedroom, the kitchen lights slowly blinked back on. Minutes later, the bulb flared up, making an eerie ring as the glass steadily started to crack. The blistering light shone in the room for a few more seconds before suddenly bursting, the glass exploding and flying across the room at a rapid pace. Some shards flew so fast that they got stuck in the nearby walls. For the rest of the night, faint giggles could be heard from where the bulb used to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm planning on making Dream's appearance in a chapter or two, but I dont believe Ill be able to write for awhile. I should be back to writing and editing in a week or two hopefully :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)  
> Welcome to my amazing story about spooky, demon Dream torturing children. As I go, I may or may not change tags and or warnings. It really just depends on where I go with this. I do not know how often updates will be, but they will be written and posted when I finish. I hope you all enjoy this!  
> If you'd like you can make comments for recommendations because I only somewhat know where I'm going with this.


End file.
